Image change
by Pulpenaga
Summary: "Tomioka, kau mau potong rambut?" "Iya, kata Sabito kalau mau disukai orang harus mencolok."


Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Tomioka Giyuu sebenarnya memiliki perasaan terpendam terhadap Shinazugawa Sanemi, seorang guru kelas sebelah yang kerjanya marah-marah sampai urat matanya menonjol ngeri. Entah apa yang merasuki Giyuu hingga bisa _kepincut _dengan orang _barbarian_ layaknya Sanemi. Namun bisa ditemukan seorang Tomioka Giyuu sedang diam di ujung lorong lantai 2 Sekolah Kimetsu dan menatap dengan intens Sanemi yang sedang menegur murid yang habis saja melanggar aturan sekolah.

Giyuu duduk di kursi tempat kerjanya, menghela nafas panjang. Seorang wanita berambut hitam berpadu ungu pun memunculkan kepalanya dari bilik sebelah kanan tempat kerjanya.

"Tomioka san, ada masalah lagi dengan Shinazugawa san hari ini?" Wanita bernama Shinobu itu menatap heran Giyuu, yang kalau diajak bicara ekspresinya tidak berubah, jadi sulit untuk ditebak.

Namun, ia mengangguk pelan. "Iya, bahkan untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa memberikan ohagi yang sudah kubuat untuknya." Ia membuka sebuah kotak makan yang berisikan ohagi, dengan sedih ia memakannya sendiri.

Shinobu tiba-tiba ingat dengan salon yang baru saja dibuka minggu lalu dan dilihat-lihat salonnya sangatlah ramai dengan anak-anak remaja masa pubertas yang mencari jati diri lewat penampilan, dan dari yang didengar penjaga salonnya kelewat **tampan** sehingga menarik semua pelanggan muda untuk masuk.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kamu coba saja datang ke salon dekat sekolah yang katanya sedang populer akhir-akhir ini," Shinobu tertawa kecil seolah geli dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, "Siapa tahu kau bisa mengubah penampilan sehingga Shinazugawa san punya sedikit waktu untuk melirikmu." Katanya penuh senyuman.

Giyuu terdiam merenung memikirkan apa yang telah Shinobu ucapkan, '_Mungkin perubahan penampilan bukanlah hal yang buruk?_' ia begitu keras memikirkannya sampai-sampai jidatnya tidak hentinya mengernyit. Shinobu pun kaget karena tidak percaya idenya ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Giyuu, "Bohong! Kau benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan!"

Giyuu menatap heran, "Apa salahnya?" Shinobu menggeleng, "Aku pikir mengubah penampilan merupakan hal yang bodoh bagimu jadi-" Sebelum Shinobu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel kelas sudah dimulai kembali.

"Ah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ku doakan rencana _pdkt_mu dengan Shinazugawa san berjalan dengan lancar. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti." Shinobu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Giyuu sendiri yang masih memikirkan soal ide gila yang Shinobu ajukan. Beberapa menit setelah itu Giyuu pun ikut pula beranjak dan berjalan menuju kelas dengan jadwalnya, tidak luput dengan pikirannya.

'_Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan keberadaanmu yang berjarak 10 meter dariku? Kau pikir aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu? Yang benar saja! Tomioka goblok._'

Jari jemari Sanemi terus berdentik saking kesalnya memikirkan Giyuu yang tidak masuk akal cara mendekatinya, orang normal mana ada yang hanya melihat dari kejauhan tiba-tiba saja bisa jatuh cinta! Hey, ini bukan cerita fiktif, bung!

Salah satu guru berbadan tinggi dengan rambut kuning menyetrik panjang di ruang itu menepuk pundak Sanemi, "Umu Sanemi! Kalau kau suka sama Giyuu sudahlah utarakan saja, jangan di selatankan." Namanya Rengoku Kyojuro, hobinya _ngintilin_ anak kelas 2 yang berambut merah dengan tanda lahir di jidatnya dan bikin guyonan bapak-bapak, katanya sih sahabat kerjanya Sanemi.

Darah Sanemi mendidih sampai ke kepalanya, ia berteriak, "BICARA APA KAU SIALAN! Mana mungkin aku bisa tertarik dengan pria menyeramkan seperti dia!" Rengoku bergumam menjawabnya, "Tapi kau suka curi-curi perhatian kan saat istirahat makan siang? Shinobu bilang Giyuu sering sekali membuatkan ohagi untukmu, tapi tidak bisa ia berikan karena kau terlalu sulit untuk dijangkau." Seolah dapat ilahi, Sanemi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hah? Darimana si bajingan itu tahu aku suka ohagi?" Dan dia hanya tersenyum setelah Sanemi menanyakannya. Ia bersumpah untuk mengulitinya atas dasar pengkhianatan yang telah ia lakukan. "SIALAN KAU RENGOKU!" Ah, ruang guru saat ini tidak dalam kondisi yang baik jadi, perhatikan langkahmu, ya.

Pergantian jam antara pelajaran satu dan lainnya, semua guru membubarkan kelas mereka dan berjalan menuju kelas lain. Tidak sangat mengherankan jika seorang Tomioka Giyuu dan Shinazugawa Sanemi bisa bertemu di antara jam tersebut. Ini terjadi setiap minggunya, biasanya Giyuu akan hanya membungkukkan badannya dan lewat tanpa suara. Namun, hari ini terlihat lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Keduanya hanya mematung bertatapan satu sama lain, seolah kedua pikiran menyatu tanpa harus ada reaksi yang menemani.

Yang berambut hitam lebih dulu membuka mulutnya, _'Ah, pasti dia mau bilang permisi_' pikir Sanemi. Namun, apa yang terjadi justru jauh dari apa yang barusan ia pikirkan. "Shinazugawa, aku punya ohagi sisa tadi pagi," Ia mendekat, membuka kotak makan tersebut, "Kalau mau silahkan ambil, maaf aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kemarin." Raut wajahnya seakan sedih dibalik topeng datarnya itu, Sanemi terpaku.

Ia memberikan kotak makan tersebut untuk Sanemi, "Kalau begitu permisi," Giyuu membungkuk, kemudian berjalan melewati Sanemi. _'Hah? Apa itu barusan? Apa sekarang babi akan mulai terbang?_' Tidak, tapi Inosuke iya. Dan kembali, Giyuu berhenti sejenak tanpa membalikkan badannya, Giyuu berbicara pelan, "Shinazugawa, apa kau suka orang yang bergaya?"

Sebelum Sanemi menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Giyuu, ia sudah berlari terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Padahal ada aturan tidak boleh berlari di lorong.

'_Seharusnya tidak ku tanyakan itu! Giyuu bodoh! Ia akan semakin membencimu!_'

Sanemi berjalan dengan pikiran kosong menuju jam kelasnya, seolah pikirannya sudah menyatu di alam semesta yang begitu luas dan besar ini. Setelah ia membuka pintu dan menempatkan pantatnya di kursi empuk milik guru, ia hanya diam. Adiknya yang kebetulan dalam kelas yang diajar memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan ke depan untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Kakak, oi, ada apa?" Marganya sih sama, hanya beda nama belakang saja. Yang lebih tua Sanemi yang lebih kecil Genya. Orang bilang Genya seperti iblis karena kesan pertama yang didapatkan adalah **seram**. Rambutnya ditata seperti preman kampung yang kerjanya memalak, matanya besar tapi pupilnya kecil, siapapun juga pasti berpikir dua kali untuk sekedar menyapanya dengan ramah. Tapi jangan takut, Genya bukan orang seperti itu kok, kalau sudah dekat dia pasti akan menawarkan bantuannya dengan sukacita.

Dengan sedikit kedipan mata akhirnya Sanemi dapat menarik kembali kesadarannya yang sempat _log out_. "Eh? Ah? Tidak ada, kelas bersiap!" Setelah itu Genya kembali duduk di bangkunya, ia pikir kakaknya akhir-akhir ini sering sekali melamun, soalnya dirumah kalau lagi masak tumben-tumbennya dibiarkan sampai gosong, padahal Kak Sanemi berdiri di depan kompor sambil memegang penggorengan dan _spatula_. Adalah hal aneh kalau dilihat dalam siklus kehidupan yang normal. Tapi Genya tidak pikir panjang soal ini, karena ini bukanlah urusannya jadi Genya hanya mengharapkan kakak kesayangannya ini tidak menimbulkan masalah untuk kedepannya.

Sorenya setelah bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan, semua murid beranjak dari kursinya dan saling berpamitan kepada satu sama lain, guru-guru kembali ke ruang guru untuk mengambil barang-barang yang mereka titipkan seharian bekerja. Kebetulan Giyuu bertemu lagi dengan Shinobu, keduanya hendak mengemas barang masing-masing.

Shinobu yang penasaran dengan keputusan Giyuu pun bertanya, "Tomioka san, apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke salon baru itu?" Giyuu mengangguk, disitu pun ada Rengoku yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Dilihat-lihat Rengoku sedang memeriksa pr milik murid, terlebih lagi dia didampingi dengan murid kesayangannya, Kamado Tanjiro. Enaknya bisa bersama dengan orang yang disayangi.

Rengoku angkat bicara, "Tomioka, kau mau potong rambut?"

"Iya, kata Sabito kalau mau disukai orang harus mencolok."

Sekarang giliran Tanjiro yang bicara, "Ano," Dia mendadak gugup ketika semua perhatian menuju kepadanya, _maklum_, yang selalu perhatian kan hanya Rengoku. "Kalau bapak mau pergi ke salon itu, tolong dengan senang hati bawa kupon ini." Tanjiro mengambil sebuah kupon dari tasnya, "Ini dari temanku Zenitsu yang dapat dari pemilik salonnya, katanya disuruh bagikan untuk semua orang yang dia kenal." Giyuu mengambil kupon tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih, ia melihat kuponnya.

Gambarnya tikus. Macho pula.

Giyuu khawatir kalau dia masuk salon ini yang ada nanti dia dipaksa agar tubuhnya menjadi seperti _body builder._ Ia merinding.

Setelah selesai dengan barang-barangnya Giyuu pamit kepada semua yang ada di ruang guru, kemudian ia bergegas menuju salon yang sedang hangat dibicarakan itu. Giyuu masih saja memikirkan apakah ini merupakan pilihan yang tepat baginya untuk kebahagiaannya? Apakah Sanemi mau repot-repot meluangkan waktunya untuk Giyuu seorang? Sebenarnya iya sih, tapi kan Giyuu tidak tahu perasaan jujur seorang Shinazugawa Sanemi. Giyuu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuat pikiran negatif tersebut menghilang dari kepalanya.

Baru saja ia sampai di pertigaan depan salon yang dituju, takdir berkata sejujurnya untuk kedua pria yang tak lekas selesai dengan permasalahan cintanya. Sanemi dan Giyuu bertemu dari dua arah yang berlawanan. Heran, keduanya bertatapan dan saling mengintrogasi lewat indra penglihatan.

'_Untuk apa ada dia di sini!?_' Jerit Sanemi dalam hati saat melihat Giyuu tengah berdiri di depannya. Akhirnya dia memberanikan dirinya untuk memulai percakapan dengannya, "Oi, Tomioka, apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Nadanya menggelegar, _ngegas_. Giyuu menghindari kontak mata dengan Sanemi, "Aku mau potong rambut."

'_Apa? Dia mau memotong rambut panjangnya yang indah?_'

Sanemi melaju cepat, mempersempit jaraknya diantara Giyuu dan dirinya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya dikunci oleh tangan kekar miliknya sendiri, sepertinya emosinya sudah di ujung ubun-ubun. "KENAPA!?" Daripada menanyakan dengan lembut, Sanemi lebih memilih untuk meninggikan suaranya. Giyuu tersentak, ia lebih memilih untuk diam daripada menjawab.

Melihat reaksi Giyuu, Sanemi sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti Giyuu dengan tindakannya barusan, ia melonggarkan genggamannya. "Maaf." Giyuu menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan salahmu, seharusnya aku lebih jujur kepada diriku sendiri,"

Giyuu menarik Sanemi menuju tempat yang lebih sepi, dimana orang-orang kemungkinan tidak akan bisa mendengar ataupun melihat mereka. Giyuu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku pikir Shinazugawa membenci rambut panjangku, karenanya aku mau memotongnya. Katanya rambut pendek juga sedang ngetren di kalangan anak muda."

Mendengar jawaban Giyuu yang begitu polos, Sanemi memeluk pria yang ada di depannya itu, ia menghela nafas, tangan kanannya ia gerakkan untuk mengelus kepala Giyuu, ia pun tersipu. "Kau bodoh ya?" Jantung mereka serasa ingin meledak disaat itu juga. Giyuu mengangguk pelan. "Mana mungkin aku membencimu, Tomioka. Lagipula,"

Ucapannya terhenti, ia melepas ikat rambut Giyuu dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, begitu halus, Sanemi mengambil helaian rambut Giyuu dan mengecupnya pelan, "Rambut panjangmu ini indah dimataku, sayang sekali kalau dipotong." Matanya kembali melirik Giyuu, mendapati kalau darahnya tengah menguap menuju kepalanya, jarang-jarang Sanemi bisa melihat Giyuu malu. Lucu.

"Shinazugawa aku," Sebelum Giyuu hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya Sanemi sudah ambil langkah duluan untuk sekedar membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir Giyuu, semakin panas cuaca yang menyambut, semakin panas pula mereka bercumbu. Layaknya alkohol, keduanya mabuk dalam sensasi tersebut.

Tidak sampai seorang kenalan Sanemi menyapanya sambil berjongkok di samping mereka di tengah panas-panasnya awal hubungan mereka. "Yo! Sanemi! Sudah dapat pacar baru?" Lantas keduanya menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan memperlebar jarak, siapa dia?

"UZUI!? SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISITU?" Yang dipanggil Uzui menunjukkan senyum berderet gigi putih cemerlang, "Semenjak pacarmu mengajakmu ke tempat ini." Kalau saja sedetik Uzui tidak menghindari pukulan jotos dari Sanemi, bisa-bisa sekarang dia sudah mental terbawa angin. "Wow, hey, tenang _bro_, _selaw._" Pria itu berdiri, tingginya hampir 2 meter, rambutnya warna putih layaknya Sanemi tapi panjang berantakan, cahaya surya senja mendukung rambut panjangnya untuk berkilau layaknya sebuah permata, kalau rambutnya Sanemi samakan saja seperti berlian bagi Giyuu.

Sanemi menghela nafas, "Perkenalkan dia Uzui Tengen, kakak kelas SMAku dulu. Uzui, dia adalah Tomioka Giyuu, rekan kerjaku di Sekolah Kimetsu." Giyuu kikuk melihat Uzui yang begitu mencolok, sejenak ia berpikir mungkin kalau dia belajar dari Uzui dia bisa meningkatkan penampilannya. _Jangan deh, nanti Sanemi marah._

Pria itu mengajukan tangannya kepada Giyuu, dengan senang hati keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Jadi? Nggak ada nih pajak jadiannya?" Uzui asal ceplos berbicara di depan kedua pria yang sudah resmi dinyatakan sebagai kekasih ini. Biasanya Sanemi yang akan bereaksi dengan marah-marah, namun karena Giyuu ingin mencoba untuk memperbanyak teman ia mengusulkan sesuatu, "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta?" Giyuu melirik ke arah Sanemi, "Kalau Shinazugawa mau."

Sanemi mendengus kemudian melipat tangannya, "Lakukan apa yang kau suka." Kedua pria di hadapannya menunjukkan ekspresi senang, terutama Giyuu yang kini sedang tersipu malu. "Terima kasih, Shinazugawa." Ucapnya. Sanemi menarik lengan kiri milik Giyuu dan menggenggamnya, "Panggil aku Sanemi, Giyuu." Sanemi usil berbisik di dekat telinga Giyuu dengan suara yang dalam, kembali telinganya memerah, namun Giyuu hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah! Karena salonku masih dalam _grand opening_ maka mari kita adakan pesta di sana! Kalian silahkan undang orang-orang yang kalian kenal, aku yang akan mengurus makanannya." Uzui berbalik kemudian berjalan dengan senandung riang, sepertinya ia turut senang dengan teman SMAnya akhirnya menjalin suatu hubungan dengan seseorang yang dia cintai, _indahnya kisah-kasih cinta kita di masa kini._

Mereka berdua berjalan mengekor Uzui, "Sanemi, aku suka padamu." Giyuu berbicara dengan pelan, memastikan bahwa hanya ia dan Sanemi yang dapat mendengar pernyataan yang ia katakan. Sanemi dengan cepat mencuri ciuman di pipi sebelah kiri Giyuu, "Mau kau mengubah penampilan sampai drastis, aku pasti akan mengenalimu. Mau kau pergi ke ujung dunia sekalipun, aku pasti akan mengikutimu. Tomioka Giyuu, aku mencintaimu apa adanya." Sanemi tersenyum. Rasanya hangat, dada Giyuu terasa sesak mendapatkan semua rasa yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Inikah cinta? Tentu Giyuu dengan senang hati menerima perasaan tersebut. Keduanya tersenyum dengan indahnya senja yang menutupi dirinya hingga datangnya malam.

Malamnya_, Salon Flamboyant_ tengah ramai oleh orang-orang semua kenalan Giyuu dan Sanemi. Mereka berpesta pora, meminum alkohol, dan bergurau satu dengan yang lainnya. Rengoku bahkan membawa 'pacar' nya yang masih di bawah umur, katanya Tanjiro bisa makan apa saja asal jangan minum sake. Alhasil malah Rengoku yang _tepar_ dikarenakan mereka mengadakan lomba minum sake bersama. Tanjiro dan Giyuu pun menghela nafas panjang, ini hari yang melelahkan, tetapi juga menyenangkan baginya. Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, Tanjiro pamit membawa Rengoku pulang, begitu pun dengan Shinobu. Uzui baru saja ingin mengajak Sanemi untuk minum lebih banyak, tapi dengan pemandangan Sanemi tidur di pundak Giyuu membuatnya enggan untuk membangunkannya.

Uzui mengambil sebuah selimut dan menaruhnya di atas Sanemi dan Giyuu, wajah tidurnya sangatlah damai. Uzui berharap atas kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Berjalan menuju keluar salon dan menutupnya.

"Sssh, mereka tengah membangun mimpi bersama, jadi jangan diganggu ya."


End file.
